A Reason To Hide
by cherrybut quiet
Summary: I lived scared and alone. I was never loved always hated. Watch sakura haruno has her true self behind the mask she created be shattered by those who will be by her side all the way. (first time publishing shy writer so please excuse my errors)
1. Sakura Haruno

A Reason to Hide

I reason to hide will revealed soon enough.

Sakura Haruno was alone from the start, she lived with the painful words from the villagers, heart locked, hidden sorrow never will revealed. ( please excuse grammar and spelling errors)

* * *

Birds chirping near, sound of water are heard, a room with blue colored walls decorated with cherry blossoms petals, gray carpet, and a shelf full of books. A little girl enters the room with lifeless emerald colored eyes, shoulder length hair that matches the color of the cherry blossoms that blooms in spring. Sakura Haruno gather her things and left her lonely apartment towards the academy.

_" Lets get this day be over" _Thought sakura has she walk through a path full of hatred glares in her direction. Once sakura reaches the academy her steps quicken and enter the classroom seating at the back has always. **"SREAMMMMMMMMSS!" "THEY'RE HERE!" "SASUKE-SAMA!" "NARUTO-SAMA!" **Sakura rolled her eyes and pull out a book from her pack reading peacefully. The two most popular boys ran into the room seating next to sakura and hope to get away from those annoying fam girls.

SASUKE AND NARUTO POV

"Safe" the tired best friends said. As soon as they sat down naruto and sasuke knew they are safe sitting next to sakura (not like she notice anyway) who is obvious towards the presence. Sasuke is son of the uchia clan head, with the natural traits of the clan physical features, black spiky in the back hair and eye colored that matches the color of his hair. Naruto namizaki is the fourth hokage's son prince of the village; looks of his father with his spiky blond hair and ocean like eyes and the personality of his lovely, but energetic mother.

Naruto and sasuke always wonder why sakura never talked or stand up for self when others say cruel things about how she is a freak or never belongs anywhere. "Teme, do you think she ever talk?" asked naruto. "I don't know she just sits here and read until its time to leave." reply sasuke.

SAKURA POV

I sat on the swing away from everybody eating my lunch iruka sensei made, every since he eavesdrop on my conversation with the hokage sama he has been so focus on taking care of me for treating me poorly. " Hey, can we eat with you?" I look up from my lunch to see the two most popular boys standing in front of me, I could feel the ray of heated glares heading my way. "..." I remain silent hoped that they just leave, but luck was not on my side has usual, they both down with me between them talking to each other until its time to go home.

I head towards the training grounds and practice my kunai throws along with ninjustu, taijustu, and genjustu. I suddenly heard the bush rustle and ignore it; might be time for the daily taunting, but it never came. Strange,but its not like she complaining.

SASUKE POV

Naruto wanted to follow sakura to see the reason why she never smile. She went towards the training ground, she has perfect control over her ninja skills. " What are you two doing?" A familiar voice asked we both jump and made the bushes we were hiding move, but it seems sakura either didn't notice or she just ignore it. Naruto and I turned to see itachi my brother. "We just wonder why sakura never smiles." I replyed. He look towards sakura directon and said " Its time for dinner, lets go" we followed and hope to tried tomorrow again.


	2. Chapter 2 A Team

Chapter 2 A Team

Naruto and sasuke have a mission and that is "To get sakura to talk"; every since they see sakura never talk to anyone or smile they have been trying to break that mask of hers that she always has on, which annoys her to no ends struggling to get them to leave her alone. For the past 7 seven years it became a daily routine, sit with her in class, triying to get her to talk at lunch, following her to the training grounds, glares from the fan girls, hatred from the villiagers.

A long hair maiden with a cherry blossom color and the usual,but seem to be much softer lifeless emerald eyes is currently in the kitchen having breakfeast with iruka sensei since he too refuse to leave sakura alone these past years, acting has a overprotected father."Are you excited about being a genin,sakura?" asked iruka sensei. "Its just a rank sensei," replyed sakura. He and the fourth hokage are the only people that has ever heard her speak which drives naruto and sasuke crazy."Well, lets hope the team you're assign to will bring a smile to your face" "..."

[3 hours later] SAKURA POV

Sakura sat silently reading in her usual spot in the academy classroom. **"SAKURA-CHAN!" **_"Oh boy they're here,"_ I thought giving out a sigh. Naruto and sasuke have grown more handsome and strong (because of the traing session with sakura for the past years) causing the rate of their fan girls grow 10 times more. "Hey, dobe shut up and hi sakura" **"WHAT WAS THAT TEME!" " I SAID TO SHUT UP LOUD MOUTH DOBE!" "TEME" "DOBE" "TEME" "DOBE" **I just continue reading while they have their *cough* little argument. The door slide open and iruka sensei entered, "Okay ever-" **"TEME" "DOBE" "TEME" "DOBE" **naruto and sasuke argument interupted him. Iruka sensei gave me a signal to end it. I quickly got up and smack the back of their heads, causing them to stare at me, I gave them a glare that even a S-rank missing nin would fear, with fear they sat down quietly. " Well, now thats over I'll call out your teams," [10 min later] "Team 8...Team 7 Sakura haruno, Naruto namizaki, and Sasuke uchia..."

[3 hour later] NARRATOR POV

The newly team 7 sasuke, sakura, and naruto are currently waiting for the extremely late sensei. Sakura has her book loving self is reading, sasuke sitting next to her falling asleep, and naruto currently setting a prank at the door. _" Thats what you get heh..."_ thought naruto _"What an idiot"_ Sakura and saskue thought. Sakura sense their new team sensei and stop naruto's prank while naruto and sasuke are having one of their arguments. The door open, enters a white hair man that looks about middle age with a mask cover half his face and a hitate over the left eye wearing a jonin uniform.

"Well, I see a pinky, a blondie loud mouth, and a blackie with a chicken butt hair style." The jonin said. This cause the trio irritation towards the man to increase more." Lets head to the roof shall we?" he said ***POOF* **leaving leafs.

SASUKE POV

All three of us arrived to the roof and he sat there reading an orange book _"What a perv,"_ I thought. Naruto and I seated beside sakura having between us. I look at our sensei,_"Is he really a jonin?"_

NARUTO POV

_"I am bored, I could really go for ramen..." "I wonder how hinnata is doing"_

NARRATOR POV

"Lets introduce ourself I'll start, I am kakashi hatake, you can figure out my dislike, like, and dreams yourselves. Now your turn pinky" "Sensei she does-" "Sakura haruno, I dislike being called **pinky**, I like strawberries and reading, hobbies are learnin new techninques and train, my dream is my business." Naruto and sasuke both look at her with shock that she speak,"Okay blondie" "I AM NARUTO NAMIZAKI, I LOVE RAMEN, I HATE BULLIES, AND MY NUMBER ONE DREAM IS TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!" _"Does he really have to be that energetic?"_ Both sakura and sasuke.

SASUKE POV

"I guess its my turn, Sasuke uchia, I like tomatos, and hate fangirls, my hobbies are training, and my dream is to surpass my brother."

KAKASHI POV

Well this an interesting team, is the hokage putting them together for a reason."Alright be prepare tomorrow cause there will be a survival test tomorrow at the training grounds, and this test will see if you are suitable to be a ninja, bye" **"WHAT!" **yep he is definitly the chilld of our hokage and his wife.


End file.
